


Virgin Lips

by Rabid-Bunny (rabid_bunny)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, One Shot, SebaCiel - Freeform, Tumblr, Virgin lips, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5417531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabid_bunny/pseuds/Rabid-Bunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ah. So you plan on being made fun of for the rest of your rein,” the butler turned around to face the now sitting earl “<i>Innocent</i> young master?”<br/><i>“Tch”</i> the boy ground his teeth together. He had had absolutely enough.<br/>Everyone jested about the earl of Phantomhive's innocence, causing his rage to boil.<br/>No more.<br/>That was about to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Virgin Lips

**Author's Note:**

> **  
>  **   
>  _~~A “first kiss” sebaciel one-shot, prompt given by[@sassy-ciel](http://tmblr.co/mtRRuiyCXCy0gG2wUDzpeCg), enjoy~~_   
>    
> 

“That’s right!”  


Lau let out another puff of smoke, the white cloud curling into the air before vanishing.

“The little earl is so mature for his age but not as much as you’d all think, _heh_ ”  


Another cloud was released, flowing past a content Ran Mao sitting on his lap while Lau spoke to the four nobles in the room. The master of the mansion had stepped out of the meeting momentarily, leaving the spotlight open for Lau’s childish antics.

“Do not be so vague, do tell” prodded one of the middle-aged gentle men, his graying eyebrows rising in curiosity.  


“Well you see” Lau smiled as he filled his lungs with another long draw of smoke and released it “he still hasn’t had his first kiss.”  


The men’s eyebrows raised in humor.

“But doesn’t he have a fiance?”  


“Hmm” the man nodded and gripped onto Ran Mao’s waist as he leaned in closer towards the men.  


_“But maybe he is saving it for someone else~”_  


“That’s enough, Lau!”  


Ciel entered the room, his face showing every bit of irritation from the smoking man’s immaturity. 

“Ah? The tiny earl has returned! I missed you~”  


“Enough of your babbling, these men are here to talk about bus-”  


Ciel stopped when he heard stifled laughter. He turned to the four noble-men who were obviously holding something in.

The earl’s mood got gravely dark as he lifted his chin towards the men and lowered his eyelids.

**“Is something _funny?”_**  


“N-no, of course not,” one of the men, swallowing hard, spoke up. No one wanted to test the wrath of the Queen’s watch dog, no matter how innocent he may seem.  


Ciel closed his eye and sighed, turning on his heel to leave the room. He was done with this game.

“Get out.”

The young boy opened the door, trudging passed his head butler as if he wasn’t there. The man stood and watched, as he had been just about to enter the meeting room with a cart of danishes and tea 

Sebastian let the obviously irritated boy carry on to his study.

What an interesting conversation he had just been witness to.

~~~~~~~

“What a cute face you’re making.”  


Rough hands gripped Ciel’s chin and pulled him forward, causing his bare knees to scrape against the stone of the underground basement’s floor.

“Who knew the earl would be so cute this close up?”  


Ciel’s face bore no emotion to his captor. He twisted his wrists a bit, checking the restraints that held them behind his back. He was sure there would be blood. What of it? This wasn’t his first time being captured. If it meant he was able to successfully infiltrate one of England’s most notorious black market bases, he was more than willing. 

Plus, he got a bonus this time. His captor had a liking to him. 

And he was the leader.

“Come on, say something. I know you didn’t sneak in here for nothing.”  


Ciel’s blue eye rolled to the side as he contemplated when he should end this game. The burly man suddenly ripped his eye patch off.

“Hey! Don’t ignore me!”  


Ciel cried out softly as his face was gripped even harder, causing his lips to part.

“Ha! What an expression. You like this don’t you?”  


The young boy’s eyebrows furrowed in disgust.

The man moved closer, “Admit it. You’re always walking around as if you’re better than everyone else but the truth is you’re just a damn brat..”  


Ciel’s heart started to race, anger building within him

“..You’re so fucking spoiled but you know what? How about we put you to good use? We can start out by using this smart little mouth.”  


The boy cringed when thick salty fingers brushed over his lips.

The vulgar man let out a breathy laugh “Oh? I bet this is a virgin mouth, huh? What’s wrong, little brat? Never even had your first kiss?”  


Ciel’s eyes burst open, his voice so loud it reverberated off the stone walls of the underground cellar.

“Sebastian!”  


The butler clad in black suddenly appeared behind the man.

“What the-”  


With one swift grab, Sebastian pulled the man off of his master by his throat, choking him from behind.

“My Lord?”  


Ciel grabbed the small knife strapped to his calf under his sock, cutting himself free of the ropes before giving his order.

“Kill him.”  


The air was briefly filled with a gargled cry as Sebastian snapped the mans neck with one hand. The limp body fell messily to the ground.

The butler picked up the the silk eye patch from the floor, kneeling down to replace it over the young earl’s eye.

“Did you enjoy the game this time, my Lord?”  


“Shut up.”  


Ciel snatched away from the man when the piece of silk was in place. Sebastian’s eyes widened a bit as he contemplated why the young master would be so upset.

Then he remembered the sultry conversation he had heard previously. He smirked as he followed the small boy up the stairs at the far end of the cellar.

“Ah, could it be something that the man said, perhaps?”  


“I _said_ shut up.”  


Sebastian’s grin grew wider as he followed the irritable earl up the stone stairs, never taking his eyes of the pink heated tips of his ears.

~~~~~~~

The early morning light from England’s barely rising sun was shining through the windows of the Phantomhive kitchen, where a small meeting was being held by the head butler.

“As you all know, today is the young master’s day off. I am sure he would appreciate nothing less than a quiet manor. Therefore, I have a few errands I would like you all to do in town”  


“Aah~ We get to go into town? Amazing~” Finny jumped up and down in place.  


“Yes. Bard, here is the list. There is a carriage waiting outside for your earliest convenience.”

“Ah, Sebastian, don’t be so uptight! You can trust us, no need for such lengthy instructions” Bard joked with his superior as he clapped him on the shoulder.  


“Sebastian is the best, letting us go into town! How kind!” Mey-rin could barely hold her excitement in.  


The head butler turned his back to the three.

“And Tanaka, you’re in charge.”  


“What?!”  


The three exclaimed in unision.

“Yes sir~”

“I leave them in your care. Alright everybody. I shall see you all tonight for dinner” _-clap, clap-_  


“Aye, Sir!”  


…..

Ciel yawned, stretching his arms up above his head. Where was Sebastian?

Small petite legs still doused with sleep shuffled towards the window. The boy moved the thick curtain to the side. Ah. The sun was barely even up yet. It had been a while since he had awoken before his butler got the chance to dote on him. It was kind of serene, seeing the first light of day.

The young earl cracked open the window to allow the morning air breeze throughout his room.

His serenity was soon over when he heard a familiar obnoxious voice from his only maid.

“Ah, the young master so deserves a day off~”  


Bard nodded in agreement “Yea, he has been working way too hard lately”  


“I know the best way to handle that!” Finny latched onto the door of the carriage, nearly ripping it off.  


“Finny, be careful!” Mey-Rin grabbed the boy “what would you suggest?”  


Finny smiled big, pausing between each word  “One. huge. kiss!~”

“Ah!” Mey-Rin’s face went red as she pulled the blonde’s hat down over his eyes “Don’t say such things!”  


Bard chuckled as he looked on “I guess that would be nice, except for one thing.”

Ciel’s fingernails dug into the window frame as he listened to the conversation below.

“He hasn’t had his first kiss yet”  


_“EEEH?~”  
_

Mey-Rin and Finny let out a surprised squeal as they took in the information about their cute and innocent young master.

**_“That’s enough!”_ **  


The three servants looked up, shocked to the see little earl in his night clothes, yelling down at them.

“It is none of your business!”  


The boy slammed his window shut, leaving the three servants in shock as they slowly climbed into the carriage.

“Young master.”  


The butler’s voice came from behind him. He had entered with his routine morning tea and breakfast just in time to overhear the spat.

“You shouldn’t yell out into the cold air this early, my Lord, it isn’t good for your health.”  


“I don’t want to hear it!”  


Ciel turned around quickly to face the butler.

“I don’t want to hear it anymore! What the hell does it matter anyway? All of this nonsense over a first kiss..”  


“Ah. I knew it would get to you eventually”  


“Quiet.”  


The tall man smirked as he watched the agitated boy garbed only in a thin night shirt run his hands through his dark gray locks.

“What is so funny, demon?”  


The butler’s smirk stayed glued to his face as he answered.

“It is quite a sight to see. Even your _own_ innocence gets you all worked up.”  


Ciel was raging now, lifting his chin as he spoke “It has nothing to do with innocence.”  


“Ah, but it does” the butler walked over to the small boy looming over him as he began to fix his matted up hair “for how can you expect to defeat all of the pawns in your game if you lack experience?”  


The butler smoothed down a curl at the back of the boy’s head as he continued.

“You can’t understand how others feel and conquer them with their own fears unless you step in their shoes, right? So you must gain experience, become wise. That is why it is such irony that the earl of Phantomhive, the Queen’s watch dog, has not had but a _simple. first. kiss._ ”  


Ciel smacked his demon’s hands off of his head as he went to sit on his bed.

“Ah. So you plan on being made fun of for the rest of your rein,” the butler turned around to face the now sitting earl “ _Innocent_  young master?”  


_“Tch”_ the boy ground his teeth together. He had had absolutely enough.  


**“Sebastian. Kiss me.”**  


The demon’s face cracked into a wide smile as he made his way over in front of his young master. He knelt down in front of the sitting boy, aligning their eyes while the younger male revealed no emotion whatsoever. Except for anger, of course.

“Are you sure, my Lord?”  


“Just hurry” Ciel let out an irritated sigh “That’s an order.”  


“As you wish.”  


The butler stood up, looming over the small sitting boy. Ciel gasped in surprised when the man suddenly yanked him by his wrists into a standing position. One small hand grabbed onto the front lapel of the demon’s coat while the other wrist was being held captive behind his back.

The demon took the hand that was not occupied with his master’s wrist and brought it up to his mouth. Red eyes bore into Ciel’s as the man bit down on the glove and removed it, revealing the smooth alabaster skin underneath as well as the symbol of their shared contract. The obsidian tipped fingers brushed over the young boy’s face before caressing his cheek.

Ciel’s eyes had become lidded without him even knowing, completely entranced by his demon’s touch. He waited as the warm digits on his cheek slipped to the back of his head and disappeared into his hair.

Sebastian leaned down as he tilted the little lord’s face up, still securing him in place with the arm held hostage behind his back.

Ciel cheeks became dusted with pink as the man softly rested his lips on his. The boy’s eyes drifted closed as his mind was went racing, forgetting all previously sane thoughts. Where was he? How had he never done this?

 Why was his heart beating so fast? 

Sebastian held Ciel in place, keeping their sweet attachment intact for what seemed like an eternity of bliss. The tall man gave one last small peck, sucking the bottom lip of his little master ever so gently, before completely releasing him. 

Ciel opened his eyes and clumsily fell back to sitting on his bed. He placed his hands between his knees and stared at the floor in shock, trying to hide his red face. 

_What the hell was going on?_

“Was that to your liking...my lord?”  


“..t out..”  


“What was that my Lord?”  


“Get out.”  


The boy’s voice was barely audible as he spoke to the floor.

The butler wore an unamused expression as he knelt down in front of the blushing mess of a boy.

“That’s an order! Get OU-”  


Sebastian grabbed the small shouting face and wrenched it up with his un-gloved hand as he leaned in so close that his hair tickled the young boy’s cheeks. 

Ciel’s voice was the only thing ordering the butler to leave. 

His face and his body said otherwise. 

The butler licked his lips which caused the young earl to almost turn to putty in his hand as he watched. What a reaction. How many more could he get?

The demon’s voice was barely audible, his smirk playing on his every tone.

“My Lord. Is that _really_ an order?”

The demon’s hand slid down, causing the boy to let out a small gasp.

  


**Author's Note:**

> **  
>  **   
>  _~~Thank you for reading, feel free to leave me prompts, feedback always welcome~~[@rabid-bunny](http://tmblr.co/mGCHSoIOYdCdtrM_Xf_Y0Bw)_   
> 


End file.
